Tras la misión
by usura-tialmant
Summary: One-Shot. Cuando te juegas la vida día a día, hay veces que el romanticismo queda en un segundo plano para dejarse llevar por los instintos mas bajos al volver sano y salvo a casa. HARD YAOI!


Buenas a todAs!

La verdad que este es un one shot que se me ocurrió para dibujar, es decir, no tiene profundidad alguna, pero como sabía que dibujarlo iba a costarme la vida decidí mejor escribirlo e intentar dibujarlo luego…

Espero que entendais que este es simplemente para pasar el rato...un boceto para en teoría una escena erótica dibujada...No es romántico y mucho menos bien redactado, pero si seguis leyendo a partir de aquí espero que os guste!

* * *

**Tras la misión**

_by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)_

Los sonidos del amanecer se filtraron por la ventana y el cosquilleo de la suave brisa sobre su pelo le despertaron. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron lentamente y parpadeó repetidas veces hasta reconocer el techo bajo el que estaba. No era el suyo, pero le era cercano y familiar, así como la calidez y el aroma que estaba a su lado. Giró lentamente la cara para encontrarse el rostro de Naruto profundamente dormido, olía sutilmente a sudor, pero era un olor deliciosamente atrayente para el moreno.

Se incorporó lentamente manteniéndose sentado en la cama mirando a Naruto durmiendo, ladeó levemente la cabeza y su mirada se empañó con las imágenes de lo que pasó durante la noche.

Fue una misión arriesgada pero ellos salieron airoso como era su costumbre, se negó a celebrarlo a comer raamen con el rubio pero sí que aceptó ir a tomar unas cervezas, pero antes iban a cambiarse de ropa; Naruto le convenció para ir a su apartamento. No sabría decir en que momento pasó pero Naruto le empujó contra la puerta, cuando todavía no había entrado y le besó con intensidad, él le correspondió tirando de sus hebras doradas para atacar su cuello. El blondo abrió la puerta haciendo que se tropezara con el bordillo de la entrada, cayó de espaldas al suelo; pero el rubio no perdió un segundo y se lanzó encima como si fuera una fiera y cerró de una patada la puerta cuando ya estaba encima suyo arrancándole el chaleco y presionando su cadera con la suya haciendo estremecerse.

Llegaron a al cama con el torso descubierto y la lujuria instalada en su ojos. Naruto le empujó contra la cama volviendo a aprisionarle el cuerpo acariciando y lamiendo su piel expuesta, engullendo su sexo como si fuera a haber un mañana, pero fue él quien embistió contra el rubio sujetandole las manos contra la pared, hundiéndose en su calidez, sintiendo su polla siendo estrangulada por Naruto. El éxtasis le asaltó de forma salvaje haciéndole perder el el sentido.

Volvió a la realidad abrazando al rubio reposando su cabeza en la baja espalda del rubio con sus brazos rodeando una de la fibrosas piernas de su acompañante. El tacto de su piel era adictivo y decidió acariciarla sintiendo su calidez, simplemente rozandola con la yema de sus dedos subiendo y bajando, escuchando el sonido de la respiración pausada del rubio que aun dormía.

- NNNggh- se removió ligeramente sacudiendo la pierna en que el moreno le estaba prestando sus caricias y giró la cara hacia al otro lado siguiendo abrazando la almohada.

Sasuke lamió una de las nalgas de Uzumaki y reptó sobre su espalda donde dejó suaves besos hasta lamer la nuca del blondo y hundir su nariz en el pelo aspirando su delicioso olor que tanto le atraía y excitaba. Jadeó placentero con el rostro tras el cuello del rubio aun dormido, apretando con sus manos las nalgas de este, sintiendo su tonificación.

Su dureza empezó a palpitar ansiosa cuando se apartó sentándose sobre las piernas del rubio con la vista de su espalda: ancha con los músculos marcados, podría identificar casi cada uno de ellos; paseó con sus manos sobre la superficie amplia de la piel de la espalda de Uzumaki, excitándose con su tacto y escuchando como este empezó a emitir sonidos placenteros aún un en sueños. La humedad empezó a brotar del sexo del moreno con respiración agitada. Trató de controlarse cuando clavó los dedos en la espalda de Uzumaki , sin usar las uñas, y descendió sintiendo la dureza de cada músculo bajo sus dedos. Contuvo un gemido cuando el rubio se movió de forma perezosa

- ¿Sasuke?- Se medio giró con el rostro aún somnoliento.

- Shhhh.- se inclinó sobre él para decírselo al oído.

Sus caricias se intensificaron cuando arrastró sobre los costados del rubio, este se tensó sintiendo la palpitante erección del moreno en su baja espalda, pero no dijo nada y hundió la cabeza en la almohada dejando que el Uchiha estrujara sus nalgas con sus manos mientras este jadeaba sobre su nuca totalmente excitado de poder degustar palmo a palmo el bronceado cuerpo de su amante…

- No…- se quejó débilmente cuando el moreno introdujo el primer dedo en su cavidad, pero no forcejeó en absoluto.

Su interior apretaba en esa posición era difícil introducir nada. Se quedó de rodillas acariciando uno de los costados de Naruto cuando introdujo el segundo dedo y parte de su esencia goteaba sobre la bronceada piel del rubio que contenía los jadeos contra la almohada y toda su espalda se tensaba marcando esos músculos tan deliciosamente formados. Sasuke se relamió ante la escena y Naruto abrió las piernas dándole permiso para invadirle.

Aún de rodillas apretó las nalgas del rubio y este jadeó excitado cuando Sasuke bajó su palpitante erección contra la entrada del blondo arqueando la espalda.

- Ya...dentro…- jadeo frustrado el rubio.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo la cabeza de su sexo sentir el ardiente calor del interior de Naruto. Apenas habían pasado unas horas y le excitó volver a sentirse dentro de él. Su dureza entró lentamente sintiendo cada centímetro la presión sobre él, Durante coito de la noche anterior el lubricante dió unos resultados óptimos que aún perduraban. Clavó los dedos en la cadera de Naruto cuando no pudo más y le atrajo hacia él de forma ruda hasta que le invadió con toda su longitud, apartandole de la almohada, el gemido del rubio no lo amortiguó nada y fue audible claramente. Uzumaki rubio le maldijo, debió ser doloroso, pero era culpa suya por tener ese culo que le volvía loco.

No dejó que se quejara cuando empezó a embestir de forma frenética, hundiéndose y retirándose con precisión ayudándose de sus brazos. Naruto gritó pero eso no le detuvo.

- Levanta…- Ordenó de forma enronquecida notando el sudor deslizarse por su espalda y como en la de Naruto aparecían las gotas de sudor. Se relamió ante el calambre de placer que recorrió su sexo cuando Naruto alzó la cadera haciendo que se chocaran de forma más audible y profundo. No perdió un segundo antes de estrujar el sexo del rubio con fuerza, ya húmedo y palpitante. Se inclinó sobre él sin dejar que la melodía de sus cuerpos chocando cesará. Era algo sucio pero tan necesario para ambos...

- ¿Te gusta?- sonrió susurrando sobre el oído sintiendo la mirada del rubio con rechazo pero invadido por el placer. Gimió con fuerza cuando el Uchiha apretó más su sexo mientras lo masturbaba con brío ayudándose del movimiento de sus propias caderas para que fuera más intenso.- Eres un sucio invertido Naruto- rió roncamente cuando el sexo Naruto daba señales de explotar.

- Que te follen Sasuke..- le recriminó el rubio entre jadeos malhumorado.

Naruto trató de buscar la almohada para encerrar sus gemido. Sasuke viendo el movimiento de este abandonó el agarre de sus sexo y tiró de él pasando el brazo por debajo de su cuello alzando hasta que quedara de rodillas pegado contra él. Le embistió con fuerza haciendo que gimiera casi ahogadamente. Volvió a embestir bruscamente un par de veces más antes de derramarse dentro de Naruto y este regara el lecho con su propia esencia.

La mente del Uchiha se nublo dejándose caer hacia delante, Naruto detuvo el impacto colocando las manos sobre la cama quedando a cuatro patas. Sasuke aun estaba en su interior y jadeando acelerado en su nuca. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba le rodeó con los brazos por la cintura.

- Eres un puto enfermo…- le recriminó el rubio.

- Sí…- Le dió la razón al rubio aun jadeante. Rodó a un lado dejándose caer sobre la cama abandonando la calidez de sua amante.

Jadeó de forma alocada tratando de recuperar el aire, su sexo húmedo sentía el frío de la mañana. Cerró los ojos para degustar los resquicios del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar.

- Oi…- le soltó una cachetada el rubio en la mejilla para que despertara - ¿Puedes explicarme eso de 'invertido'?- Frunció el ceño el rubio con un claro enfado.

Sasuke alzó la mano hasta estar tras la nuca de Naruto y le atrajo para besarle, pero este se mantuvo rígido aún enfadado, le había despertado de aquella forma y le dijo aquello tan desagradable.

- Si quieres puedes decirmelo a mi. No me importa si eres tú el que me folla.- Mantuvo la mano en su nuca.

- Pensaba que era yo el que era un ordinario…- dejó caer con expresión de derrota.

Sasuke volvió a atraer a Naruto para acercarle a él y esta vez el rubio parecía dispuesto a aceptar sus labios pero Sasuke le detuvo esta vez antes de alcanzarle.

- Follame, Naruto. Follame cuantas veces quieras- le indicó y el rubio dejó que sus mejillas se encendieran más.

- Vale vale…-suspiró apartando la mirada avergonzado apartando la mano del moreno en su nuca. De un rápido y preciso movimiento aprisionó las dos muñecas a los lados de la cara del moreno y se acercó a pocos centímetros de su cara- Aunque me gustaría escuchar de nuevo lo que me dijiste...aquella vez.

Sasuke lo recordaba perfectamente, en aquella noche de lluvia se acercó al rubio con la naturalidad de siempre y repitió en aquel lecho lo que le dijo aquella vez.

- Te amo Uzumaki Naruto. Nunca me retractare de mis palabras.-

* * *

Pues lo dicho! si habéis llegado hasta aquí espero que disculpeis lo soez de mi vocabulario. Como dije anteriormente es un fragmento sin sentido no trasfondo. Igualmente se agradece opiniones y Reviews!


End file.
